


A Sick Day

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sick!Tobio, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: "I think I have bronchitis," Kageyama says, almost like an afterthought."How do you know" Oikawa asks."Web MD." Kageyama states matter-of-factly."Tobio-chan....no..."





	A Sick Day

Kageyama feels and looks like shit. His nose is runny, his throat is sore, he had a killer headache, and his eyes are puffy, too. He wished for something to take him out of his misery at this point. He jackknifes off his futon while coughing up his lung again, when the coughing fit stops his flops back down onto his futon. He really wishes Oikawa was there to take care of him, but nooooooooooo his boyfried had to go to a volleyball match.

Kageyama groans as he rolls to his side. He pathetically reaches for the tissue box he threw to the side earlier. He stretches as far as he can but is an inch too short to grab the tissue box.  _Fuck it,_ he thinks. He lays there staring at the tissue box. He'll make another attempt for it later, he'll have more energy then.

Kageyama makes a distressing noise when he hears his phone ring. He rolls to the other side of the futon and snatches his phone. "Hello," he nasally says.

"I love hearing the melodious sound of my beloved," he hears Oikawa singsong. 

"Fuck you," is Kageyama's blunt reply. He scowls when he makes out Oikawa's high-pitched laughter. 

"Love you, too, Tobio-chan. Really, how are you holding up?" Kageyama's face softens, he can't stop the smile from forming, so he let's it happen. "I'm holding up, I would probably be better when you get here though." He doesn't even care if he's whining for his boyfriend to take care of him, he wants to be comforted, dammit.

The tell-tale sound of Oikawa's laughter rings through the speaker. "I'll be there in two hours, do you think you can survive without me that long?"

Kageyama hmms before answering. "Possibly."

"Well, try okay. I don't wanna come home and see my Tobio-chan dead on the futon. That's unsanitary, Tobio-chan."

"Oh, so me dying is unsanitary but everything else we've done is sanitary?"

"TOBIO-CHAN!" Oikawa squawks. "Where did my innocent Tobio-chan go?"

Kageyama's chuckles soon turn to coughing. "I think I have bronchitis," Kageyama says, almost like an afterthought.

"How do you know," Oikawa asks.

"Web MD." Kageyama states matter-of-factly.

"Tobio-chan....no..."

"It's a reliable source, Oikawa-san." Kageyama raises a brow when he discerns the sounds of something hitting something else.  _Did Oikawa hit himself?_ He isn't able to ask because Oikawa cuts in. "Tobio-chan, Web MD is not a reliable source. Please, go take some nighttime medicine and get some sleep. You probably have a cold and  _not_ bronchitis." 

Kageyama sighs, he's pretty sure it's bronchitis, but whatever. "Ugh, fine." He converts the reserved energy for grabbing the tissue box to sit up and walk to the medicine cabinet. He makes his way to the futon when he took a shot of the specified medicine. "There," he says. "Happy?"

"Verily."

Kageyama feels the lull of sleep taking over him. "Stay on the phone until I'm asleep, please." He whispers, voice soft and scratchy at the same time.

"Of course, Tobio-chan." That's the last thing he hears before sleep overtakes him.

 

~~~~~~

 

Oikawa quietly enters the apartment. He knows Kageyama is asleep and doesn't wish to disturb him. He puts away his volleyball gear before heading to the kitchen to fetch a snack. Afterwards, he does his daily nighttime routine. He soon finds himself on his side of the futon (the right side). He surveys the tissue covered room and chuckles. He presses his forehead against Kageyama's. _Yep,_ he thinks,  _it's a cold._  He places a moist, cool towel on Kageyama's forehead, then he makes himself comfortable. He's not surprised when he finds himself within the arms of Kageyama. Kageyama always enjoys leaching heat from his body.

He doesn't mind though.

Oikawa kisses the top of Kageyama's head.  _Bronchitis, silly Tobio-chan._ He falls asleep to the rhythmic sounds of Kageyama's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a convo i overheard my lil sister have LMAOOO she was kageyama.....i literally am cutting it close it's 11:57pm rn holy shit skjdfklsdjfklsdjflkasdjf
> 
> **u cld prolly tell this was rushed but at least i was able to update this  
>  
> 
> if you didn't read my other one than im trying to update a new work everyday this whole week since my birthday is coming up (it's passed but i'll still do works for friday and saturday) Sunday's:[Not a Walk in the Park.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378540), Monday's:[Gardenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12387591),Tuesday's:[A Cold Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12396195), Wednesday's:[ The Best Season ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12407838), Thursday's: [ A Day to Remember ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12423729)


End file.
